Between Love and Death
by MyStiCalFiReIcE
Summary: After Ryu breaks up with Megumi, he finds a new chatmate whom he meets and ends up loving... until she reveals to Ryu her terrible secret with could cause her death...
1. The Broken Relationship

_**Hi! This is my first fic, but I'm trying my best to make it amusing. I hope you like it… :D**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective School Q. I also do not own Yahoo! Messenger.**

**A.N.: Everything in Italics is a thought. Everything in bold is either emphasized or thought/said with extreme emotion. It will be the same until the last chapter.**

Chapter 1: The Broken Relationship

Okay… it started all good. Ryu and Meg admitted that they were crushing on each other. So there, they had a relationship with each other that was more than friendship. It was all good until Kyu confessed his love for Meg, without anybody else's knowledge. It was something she had to think about. Eventually, Meg accepted it. It was a relationship only known by them, yet Meg still kept her relationship with Ryu the same.

One night, during their vacation…

(This is a YM conversation. I'll make it easier for you guys to know who is who. And **do not add to your messenger lists**.)

ihatepluto4life : Hi Megumi-chan:D

kawaiimeg : Hi :)

ihatepluto4life : May I ask you out?

kawaiimeg : when?

ihatepluto4life : umm…

ihatepluto4life : this Friday…

ihatepluto4life : possibly:D

kawaiimeg : sorry Ryu-chan, but no

ihatepluto4life : Why?

kawaiimeg : I gotta go somewhere by then…

ihatepluto4life : oh… I hope you're not going to be busy after that… I miss you…

kawaiimeg : oh… okay… :D

: ihatepluto4life has just signed out. :

"_Where on earth would she go by then?_"

Meanwhile, another conversation was just going on.

kyuddshentai : HEY MEG:P

kawaiimeg : Since when did you learn to use the computer, Kyu-kun?

kyuddshentai : you thought me how…

kawaiimeg : oh did I?

kyuddshentai : is Friday's date still on?

kawaiimeg : yeah.. I ended up declining Ryu-chan's….

kyuddshentai : oh…

kawaiimeg : don't tell me you STILL have a crush on him!

kyuddshentai : WHEN DID I EVER?

kawaiimeg : whatever damn blusher…

kyuddshentai : SHUT UP! I'm totally joking! I LOVE U!

kawaiimeg : whatever. It's still going to be on Friday duh

kyuddshentai : see you then

kyuddshentai : bye!

: kyuddshentai has just signed out. :

: kawaiimeg has just signed out :

"_What could happen next? I hope he won't be hentai by then."_

Then Friday came…

"Megumi-chan! Why do you always take so long?", Kyu sarcastically said.

"What do you expect, you damn freak! Kase! Chotto!", Megumi just blurted out so loudly (I hope her neighbor didn't hear it… fufufu.. )

After about 15 minutes…

"Gomen ne! Sorry for taking so long!", Meg said, somewhat in a tired manner. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Just wait. Thank God, my mom gave me 5000 yen, and I'm spending it all on this date. Let's go then.", Kyu just said.

"_He ought to treat me somewhere good._"

And yeah, she was right. Kyu brought her to some exquisite restaurant near the bay (that does seem a bit old-fashioned though). But yeah, there was candlelight and all, and the food smelled so good. Kyu ordered something worth 2500 yen (he's really a spender).

After eating, Megumi said (contrary to the fact that Kyu used up half of his money already), "Hey Kyu-kun, why don't you use up all your money?"

"I wouldn't. This isn't everything."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't the only thing we're doing tonight, Megumi-chan."

"Oh. And don't involve the other guys."

"And why would I?"

"Kiss me then, Kyu-kun."

"What? _I'm too young!_"

"**JUST DO IT!** Or else I will hate you!"

"Okay…"

When Kyu was starting to get on with kissing Meg, Ryu passed by the restaurant. Since Kyu and Meg were sitting by the window, Ryu saw them.

"**MEGUMI-CHAN!**"

He barged in the restaurant, stopping the act. Everyone, including Kyu and Meg, were all very shocked.

"**Damn you, Kyu**! How dare you try to kiss my girl!", Ryu said with fury.

"But… Megumi asked for it!", Kyu replied, shaking a bit. It was the first time anyone in Class Q (aside from Meg), see him with much fury in his eyes.

Kyu flees out of fear, and pays the bill on the way out.

Ryu stares at Megumi.

"Ryu, gomen ne! I'm so sorry for everything!", Meg cried.

"I'm sorry Megumi-chan. I've seen the worst I could." Ryu replied.

"I'm breaking up with you, Meg."

"RYU! NO! **I REALLY LIKE YOU!**"

"**WHO IS IT YOU REALLY LIKE?** Me or Kyu-kun?"

Megumi was speechless.

"Since you can't decide, I'm breaking up with you."

"Can't we do anything about it anymore? Please give me a chance!"

"It's too late to apologize now. I've seen everything already. You've betrayed me. Good bye, Megumi-chan."

Megumi was left in tears.

Fortunately, without Ryu's knowledge, Kyu didn't really run too far- he was just hiding in some corner. After Ryu left, he went back into the restaurant, with a hunch that Ryu broke up with her and that she needed him (damn it, that's too emotional).

"Umm… Meg-chan?" Kyu asked in a comforting manner.

"He broke up with me…" Meg said, weeping.

And because of all the crying she did, she got a bit drowsy and fell asleep in Kyu's arms. Eventually, he brought her home. As soon as they reached the front door of her house, she woke up.

"Kyu-…kun?" Meg said softly.

"Okay Meg. Wake up now. We're at the front of your house, so would you please…" Kyu said with an obvious exhaustion. (What do you expect?)

"**WAIT KYU!**" shrieks Megumi, standing up fast in a totally alert manner. "How did we get here? Nothing happened, right, pervert?"

"**WHAT?** Nothing, of course. Why do you call me a pervert? I've only done an act of kindness!"

"Gomen ne, Kyu-kun!"

"Good night Megumi-chan! Sayonara!"

And that night ended well for Kyu and Megumi…

End of chapter------------------

**Okay, the title seems unrelated to the story. May I remind you, this is only the beginning. I'm not even sure if there will be a case. By the next CH (which I ought to do soon), will be about what happened to Ryu after this. The OC also ought to come by the next chapter. And I apologize to all the MegXRyu supporters (Actually, this is somewhat against my will too.). If you think it's too short, sorry, this is our first fic, so do bear with it. The next chapter will be longer anyway. R&R, please! No flames, please. Arigato! Ja ne!**

**And yeah, Ryu's an OOC in this fic. He's WAAAY more romantic…**


	2. The New Girl

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE SCHOOL Q. I only own the OC.**

**Today's statement: I love YM! (like, duh…)**

**A/N: MegXRyu supporters, sorry for all the competition. To the MegXKyu supporters… don't blame me if Ryu gets a new girl (It's just fair)! Don't worry, you'll probably get your ending, anyway. Just read on, would you? Ja ne!**

**to reviewers: **

**imstupidru**

**Kasumi**

**Neurotic Onna**

**yunnie yuae**

**ayuki -:3**

**nekoanimelover883**

**Sarachi**

**domo arigato! Ü**

Chapter 2: The New Girl in Ryu's life

One night after the incident, out of grief and boredom, Ryu decided to access the Internet. He wanted to cheer himself up, after all that had happened recently.

After replying to the mail that DDS and the other students had sent him, he decided to open his Messenger account. As he opened it, he thought all he would see were the names of his chatmates; most of them were DDS-related (and fangirls. Hehe). But this time, it was different…

"_I hope there's someone online…_"

When it opened, the first thing he saw was this:

mystickawaii883 would like to add you to his/her Messenger list.

Approve or deny?

As soon as he saw this, he immediately approved it.

"_Interesting._"

After approving it, he scrolled through his Messenger list. No one he felt like having a conversation with was online, except… mystickawaii883. The newest person in his Messenger list. And someone he wouldn't want to know her true identity.

Before he could even click her name, a message appeared.

mystickawaii883 : hi:D

He was so fascinated! He immediately replied:

ihatepluto4life : hi! I'm interested in knowing you. :)

So there, he started it. It was somewhat long, though.

mystickawaii883 : you're Amakusa Ryu, right?

ihatepluto4life : Yup… how did u know? R u another one of those fangirls?

mystickawaii883 : yes and no

ihatepluto4life : what do u mean?

mystickawaii883 : I think you're kawaii but I'm not like any of them. I'm not much of a desperate person you know.

ihatepluto4life : oh… what's your name anyway?

mystickawaii883 : Yamamoto Hayami

mystickawaii883 : Hayami-chan… that's how I want it… :D

ihatepluto4life : ok Hayami (",)… how old are you and when's your birthday?

mystickawaii883 : I'm 14 and my birthday is January 1

ihatepluto4life : I'm 14 too

mystickawaii883 :where do you study? sorry not much of a research person

ihatepluto4life : DDS. Can we meet next week?

mystickawaii883 : cool! I study in Kyoto… but yeah… next week? When? I'll think of it.

ihatepluto4life : oh you are far from here. Is next week Friday night ok? That's the only possible one because we have school the Monday after that

mystickawaii883 : cool! We don't have school by then. I can ride the bullet train going there. Where do we meet?

ihatepluto4life : I'll fetch you from there at about 6?

mystickawaii883 : sure

mystickawaii883 : gotta go! Ja ne:D

: mystickawaii883 has just signed out :

"_I'd better go then._"

: ihatepluto4life has just signed out :

After some time of anticipation, the days seemed to pass by and at last, Friday was there, a day of many happenings…

Ryu, feeling totally delighted and excited, really prepared for one of the greatest days in his life. All in his mind what the thing that would happen this evening. So excited, that everyone could possibly tell he was going to do something he's never really done before.

Hours passed, until the clock stroke 6 in the evening. Ryu was looking for Hayami, until he remembered that they've only known each other recently and have never really met.

"_Oh, doom. What now?_"

He thought of going home, until he heard someone saying loudly:

"**Ryu-san!**"

He looked back, and he saw…

Hayami. One of the most beautiful things on earth he has ever seen. Straight long black hair, a fair complexion, a pretty face of which couldn't dare to compare, a sexy body, long legs that complemented the short skirt she was wearing…

As soon as he had seen her, he couldn't help but stare. He was somewhat in a trance.

"_More beautiful than the prettiest cherry blossom…_" blushing at the same time.

He was staring and starting to look insane until…

"Hey? You okay?" Hayami said, bonking him at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm okay." replied Ryu, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Shall we go then?"

"Sure."

So there, they roamed Tokyo as far as they could. Hayami was so awed; she said that Kyoto was somewhat different.

"Wow! Tokyo's so big! It's like it doesn't end…" Hayami excitedly commented.

"Yeah… anyway, have you been to Tokyo before?" Ryu (somewhat in an out of the blue manner) asks.

"Yup… but only for a week or something. All because of school."

"What about it?"

"Well… the school rewarded the Top 3 graduates during my grade school graduation a week's trip to Tokyo, that's how." (She's lying. She needs to look fascinated.)

"Wow… you must be really smart. And yeah, just tell me if you're starting to get bored."

"Oh, Ryu-kun… I won't get bored… but yeah, I am tired. Are we doing something else?"

"Yup…" Ryu replied. "Let's go now, shall we?"

"Sure!" Hayami exclaimed with glee.

"But yeah, may I ask you…"

Before Ryu could finish his sentence…

"Yes?" Hayami asked, curious.

"W-where do you w-want to eat, anyway? Formal or casual dining? Your decision."

"I choose formal, then."

"Okay." Ryu said blankly. "Let's go then!" pulling Hayami's hand.

"_Oh… He's holding my hand._"

And then… she starts to blush. She suddenly stops walking.

Ryu looks ay her, and notices. He asks her,

"Umm… why are you blushing? Is it because I'm holding your hand? I'll let go then. _I was holding her hand…_". He also starts to blush (a bit). Hayami doesn't notice it though.

Before he could let go, Hayami suddenly responds (after she stops blushing),

"It's okay, Ryu-kun. I do like your hands. They're really nice—"

"—and so are yours." Ryu continues, cutting in.

A moment of silence, until…

"Hey!" a passerby shouts. "Stop flirting here, would you? And yeah, excuse me, you're blocking the way."

"Gomen ne!" Ryu responds. "Hayami-chan, let's go! We might not be able to eat… _hehehe…_"

"Whatever, Ryu-kun. Let's go!" Hayami exclaimed.

Luckily, Kazuma's limousine happened to pass by, and Kazuma notices Ryu.

"Hey Ryu! Want a lift?" Kazuma asked, loud enough for Ryu to hear.

"Oh Kazuma-kun! It's you. Sure, where are you going anyway?" Ryu replies.

"That new formal restaurant over there—"

"Great! We were going to the same place anyway--"

"Just get in, please? Business people are waiting!" Kazuma blurted out sarcastically.

"Okay. Come on, get in." Ryu just told Hayami.

"Okay." Hayami somewhat exclaimed, with excitement in her eyes and a bit of blushing in her cheeks (again). "Let's go then."

A few minutes later, in the limousine, Kazuma asked Ryu,

"Who's that girl? She's so pretty…"

"Oh, her?" Ryu replied. "She's Yamamoto Hayami. I first knew her through the Internet. This is the first time we've met, really. Right, Hayami-chan?"

"Yeah… Nice meeting you, Kazuma-kun." Hayami replied.

"_How did she know my name?_"

Then the car stopped. The 3 of them climbed down the car, Ryu escorting Hayami.

"Oh, we're here. See you in school on Monday then, Ryu. Bye! Anyway, nice meeting you, Hayami-san." Kazuma said, bidding them farewell, since he will be busy.

Ryu just nodded his head.

"Come on Ryu. Let's go—oh!"

Then she slipped. Luckily Ryu caught her.

"You okay?", Ryu asked sympathetically.

"Yeah." Hayami replied. "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine."

Then the two went in, in a formal manner. Since it was a western-style restaurant, Ryu ordered steak and fire-grilled chicken. For Hayami, Ryu seemed so used to this, so she asked,

"How come you know a lot about these… Western food?"

"Oh… me?" Ryu replied. "It's because I lived in America for quite some time. Their menu is usually just like this, that's why."

"_Interesting. He's so good! But wait, I'm not supposed to think like this! I'm on a mission to get him back- NOT to get him for myself and I'm not really supposed to fall in love. But… why do I feel so amused? Ugh… I hate these situations! Groan._"

"Umm… Hayami-chan? The food's here."

Hayami was drifted out of her mind. She's really confused, yet she has to do it. **Her life is at stake.**

"Oh. Okay. Itadakimasu!", Hayami responded happily. (she's good in suppression.)

"Itadakimasu.", Ryu said in unison, after which he nodded his head (no reason).

They had a peaceful meal, and both their stomachs are full. They both felt really happy and pleased.

"Arigato Ryu-kun! That was such a good meal!"

"You're welcome."

"Oh, it's late. I should be going back. Let's go to the train station."

"Okay…"

While they were walking, Ryu started acting a little strange, looking up the sky every minute or two.

"Ryu?"

"Hai?"

"You're acting weird."

"Umm… Hayami…--"

"What?"

"K-kirei d-desu ne…"

"Who? Me?"

"Yes…"

"_Damn it! He said I'm beautiful? I'm starting to blush again… I can't fall for him! **I just can't! **But I have to admit, he's kawaii…_"

"Umm… Hayami-chan? We're here."

"Oh."

"Oyasumi nasai, Hayami-chan."

"Good night, Ryu-kun."

Then, the train passed by.

"Bye then, Ryu."

"Hayami-chan, wait!"

He holds her hand, pulls her near him, and… gives her a slight kiss on the cheek.

"I'll miss you. Until we meet next time. Good bye, Hayami.", waving his hand to bid her farewell. "Have a safe trip home."

"Take care Ryu-kun. Until we meet again.", Hayami said, but too soft for Ryu to hear.

Hayami then boarded the train.

"_Damn, he kissed me! I can't fall for him, **I JUST CAN'T! **I don't know, really. I'm SO confused!",_ starting to blush.

Ryu, back home, really felt good as he typed something on his computer.

_She's really a nice person to be with. She is the only person who has given me such a special sensation in my nerves. If I know her better, I think we could discover true feelings for each other. And I really hope we could meet more often. I really think she's a perfect person to love. But I need to know her imperfection before I can stop loving her, because that single imperfection could make us incompatible for each other. I want to know it, because I really want to change it, because I think… I like her… but I really need to know! I want to make her the perfect one for me… _

_Ryu_

He then turned off the computer.

"_That ought to make my day._", falling asleep on his bed.

Meanwhile, on the train, Hayami's phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hayami-san… May I remind you that you will be studying in DDS as part of your cover…"

"Hai, Sir Kazuki…"

"That would be all."

She closes the lid of her phone.

"_Thank God that was over. **Wait…** DDS? That's where Ryu-kun studies! Yay! I can see him more often! Happiness! But… I dunno, but I really feel happy! Things are going good…_"

As the train reached Kyoto, she immediately went down, ran to her house, and practically fell on her bed, exhausted, but really happy.

End of chapter-----------------------------------------------

**How was that? I hope better. R&R please. By next chapter, DDS will be in it. And for those who don't like Pluto back… I had to make a good reason within the almost-perfect personality of Hayami… so don't blame me… but their boss is temporarily a guy who is WAY more kind-hearted than Anubis (who's dead. It's that guy named Kazuki). And don't send me hate mail for the RyuXHayami –hides-… Reviews please! Ja ne:D**


	3. The New Student

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE SCHOOL Q. Do not use the OC for your fics without permission. And a thing such as DDS Online DOES NOT EXIST. Don't try e-mailing them. If you try, you're partially insane. But yeah, you can add Hayami's YM (underscore before the word kawaii, and no spaces. This is fiction, what do you expect? And don't use the idea without permission. And yeah, if there's ever such a thing, let me know. I hope the blushing isn't too much for you. (God damn me.)**

**A/N:Get Backers makes an appearance in this chapter. XD LOL.**

**I want to thank all the reviewers, especially … Ja ne:D**

Chapter 3: The New Student

The DDS Class Q and A were given a two-week vacation for solving a dangerous case about serial murders in which all of them managed to finish the case alive. After such a vacation, they go back to school… but today won't be the same as any other day…

In Class Q, Kyu, Kinta and Kazuma were still like themselves before they left—unlike Meg and Ryu. After that break-up, they, especially Meg, were greatly affected. The two didn't even talk to each other, and the other three didn't really seem to care (although Kyu actually does, but his relationship with Meg is a secret, right?). The bell rang, and Kinta was back to his 'Hongou-sensei again' mood.

Surprisingly though, Ms. Katigiri entered the room- not Mr. Hongou.

"Class Q, I have an announcement to make. Please report to Principal Dan's office immediately."

"Yes, Katigiri-sensei!" Class Q replied with determination.

After a few minutes, they reached his office. As they went in, they realized they were with Class A. (The same reactions from the same people, readers. The usual people who bicker, that's what.).

And then Principal Dan came in.

"Good morning, Class Q and Class A."

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Morihiko-sensei." replied all the students.

"Mr. Dan, why are we all here?" Kyu eagerly asked.

"Probably a change of classes. Hehehe!" was the nasty remark of Saburoumaru (as always).

"No, students. I'm here to introduce to you a new student from Kyoto."

"Kyoto, sir?", Ryu clarified.

"_Oh God… I hope it's her…_"

"Yes, Amakusa-san. She will temporarily belong to Class A but depending on her ability, she might be transferred to Class Q.", Principal Dan continued.

"Please enter now, Yamamoto-san.", Ms. Katigiri asked the girl waiting outside the door.

She entered, and…

"Hayami-chan?" Ryu suddenly blurted out. "What on earth are you doing here, in Tokyo? In DDS, to be exact?"

(Hayami): "_Shut up Ryu! Damn it, it's now obvious that we know each other. Drat, they ought to put me in the other class then, idiot…_"

(Kinta)"_God, she's damn pretty! How come Ryu gets everything… including sexy girls?_"

(Kazuma) "_She's that girl last Friday! Why is she here? Oh my, I know what Kinta's thinking now… darn…_"

"Ryu-kun? I'm studying here for a while. That's good… right?"

"Yeah, I'd probably say so." and he smiles, causing Hayami to partially blush.

"Umm… Ryu-chan?" asks Kyu, butting in. "Do you know each other? _And why does she blush?_"

"Oh Kyu. We just met each other last Friday, but we've been communicating with each other since the night after I broke up with Meg."

"Oh. Interesting." (NOTE: Kyu and Ryu are still in speaking terms.)

"Okay kids. You should be going to your classes now. I'll call Class Q if ever Hayami will be transferred." Dan-sensei said as a closing remark.

"Yes, sir." was Class Q's reply.

Everyone proceeded to their respective classes… except for Hayami and Ryu who were able to talk, in the midst of everything.

"Ryu-kun? Let's meet by the tree outside the Class Q building after class, okay?" Hayami asks.

"Sure." Ryu replies. "I'll see you then. And yes, I should tell you: some of the Class A students are not that easy to get acquainted with. Got that? Take care."

Then they went to their respective buildings, both with a smile on their face.

Ryu, in class, was as usual, quiet. But yeah, he was doing good. And excitement was visible in his eyes. He didn't really seem to mind Mr. Hongou, because it somewhat seemed like all he was seeing was Hayami.

Hayami was doing really good in class, thanks to her really good analytical skills. She also seemed to be in speaking terms with Yukihira. When their teacher, Mr. Nanami, wasn't looking at them, Hayami asked Yuki (they're seatmates),

"Yuki-san? Is Saburoumaru really that weird?"

"That's not even the worst of it." Yuki sarcastically replied.

"_Damn, Ryu was right! I can tell, I wouldn't want to know Saburoumaru! Some crazy and insane person… how on earth did he ever get accepted into DDS?_"

"And Yuki, who's that other girl over there?"

"Oh, her? Kuniko-san. We don't really talk to her. She's somewhat… anti-social. _At least this new girl is social. She's way more confident than Kuniko too… and has more appeal…_"

"Oh…"

And there, class ended. Ryu was waiting by the tree for about 10 minutes already, and Hayami still wasn't there. So he decided to go to the Class A Building to look for her.

What he didn't know, was Hayami was being chased by some guy from some other class who was more insane than Saburoumaru.

"Help! I'm being chased!" Hayami shrieks, exhausted, running as fast as she could.

"_Damn slut! I love you my butt!_"

Then, she remembers,

"_God, my shoes have wheels! Why don't I just activate them? Damn, so stupid of me! I wouldn't have gotten this exhausted!_"

So she kicks the wall once for each of her feet, and…

There, she was at top speed! Trying to avoid bumping anything was a piece of cake, until she reached the end of the corridor… where Ryu was waiting. She bumps him and she falls to the floor, on her butt.

"Oh Ryu! Gomen ne! Save me from the terror! Some damn slut's chasing me!" Hayami shrieked.

"Don't worry." Ryu replies, a bit distressed. "I'll get him!"

He takes something from his bag, and puts it in his pocket.

"**I LOVE YOU **beautiful lady!" the insane guy shouts, running straight for Hayami.

Then suddenly, Ryu takes his collar, and…

"Ryosuke-san? You…"

… he takes the thing from his pocket, and places it by his neck, all in 3 seconds. Ryosuke is terrified.

"Gomen, Ryu-san!" Ryosuke reacts, terrified. "Forgive me!", and runs away.

Hayami smiles, and asks,

"Don't you think that was a little bit… too… brutal?"

"Don't worry, Hayami-chan. It's only a—"

"Spoon? Wow, Ryu-kun, that was freaky!"

"Want me to treat you somewhere?"

"Sure. I'm damn exhausted."

So there… they went to some vending machine and Ryu got 2 cans of softdrinks- one for him, one for Hayami. Then they went back to the tree- the original meeting place. Unfortunately for them, they weren't alone. Kyu and Megumi were eating cake by that tree. Ryu then tells Hayami,

"Let's go somewhere else."

Hayami just nodded her head.

After a few minutes of silence, Hayami asked Ryu something, out of pure curiosity:

"Ryu-kun, why didn't we just stay there?"

"It's because… my the girl I recently broke up with is Kyu's current girlfriend now. I'm trying to avoid her for a while. She might hit me or something."

"Oh. I've never had a relationship before. My dad wouldn't allow it."

Ryu just nodded his head and asks her if they should stay by the nearby bench. Hayami agrees.

"Hayami?"

"Yes?"

"I want to know… is Yamamoto Hayami your real name?"

"Iya."

"It isn't? What was it then?"

"Takahashi Natsumiko. You won't find Yamamoto Hayami in old records, but I legally changed my name to Hayami. So don't call me the old one."

"Okay… what's your nickname then?"

"I dunno, really… Haya is possible, but it's only you I'll allow to call me such."

"What about your parents?"

"Both dead."

"So are mine."

"Oh… sad life, isn't it?"

"Not sad, but isolated. I never had friends prior to my acceptance to DDS."

"Really? Why do you have lots of friends now?"

"A lot? You're kidding me. I'm sure most of the guys in this school hate me. But the girls? Some of them somewhat disgust me…"

"And Ryu-kun? Where do you live?"

"The apartment near DDS, number 33."

"Oh… I'm living in that same line of apartment, number 40. Interesting."

"Yeah, lucky. And yeah, does it have a computer? If it does, good. And yeah, I think you're getting your DDS Online ID soon."

"I have my laptop and there's LAN in the place… right? Can't you make one—that DDS Online thing?"

"No… it has a format. Mine's If I had one, it would be… you could be transferred to Class Q, remember?"

"Yeah… Saburoumaru sucks! Damn idiot…"

"Oh… let's go to the apartment together. I need to do something."

"Call me on my cellphone when you're done with it. Do you even know my cellphone number? I'll treat you to Honky Tonk."

"Okay, sure! You gave me your cellphone number, so don't worry. See you later!"

After several minutes, Hayami's phone rang.

"Moshi moshi Haya!"

It was Ryu.

"I'm done. Let's meet outside your apartment."

"Sure, Ryu-kun. See you there!"

She put down the phone.

"_My! I can't believe I'm treating him out! Our lives have so many coincidences… Are we really compatible? **NO! NO! NO!** I'm not supposed to think such…_"

Then she finally came to her senses.

"Damn!" she shrieked. "I should be running! He's probably waiting."

At the same time, Ryu was thinking of the same thought. He, too, scurried, and it ended up that they reached the front of the apartment at the same time.

"I thought you—" Ryu said.

"I thought you—" Hayami said simultaneously.

"_My, she's trying to say the same thing!_"

"_We were about to say the same thing simultaneously!_"

They stared at each other, and blushed—at the same time. (such coincidences…)

Ryu was able to recover from his blush first, and remarked,

"Haya? We should get going. You seem hungry.'

"Oh." Hayami replied, finally recovering from her blush. "Yeah, I'm damn hungry."

They walked to Honky Tonk. After being welcomed by Paul Wan and finding seeds, a girl named Natsumi approached them, asking for their order.

"I would like to order three hamburgers and a glass of soda—" Hayami dictated.

"—and I would like a whole cheese pizza and a glass of iced coffee." Ryu dictated, butting in.

"Okay… Please wait for about… twenty to thirty minutes." Natsumi remarked, a bit shocked.

After Natsumi left…

"Hey!" Hayami complained. "Why would you order a WHOLE pizza?"

"Whatever." Ryu shot back teasingly. "You're paying for it, anyway! And why would a girl order THREE hamburgers?"

"Like you care! Treat me next time! And yeah, three hamburgers isn't as stomach filling as a whole pizza!"

Ryu started to snigger.

Upon seeing Ryu's reaction, she totally felt like laughing…

And they both bursted, laughing like maniacs.

"Hey!" Paul shouted. "Are you guys insane or something?"

"Gomen ne!" Ryu replied.

"He looked really funny, that's why." Hayami added.

"Whatever." replied Paul.

After he got busy on something else, Ryu asked Hayami,

"Haya-chan? Did my face really look that funny?"

She replied, "No… but the way you snigger is so kawaii. It really makes me laugh." starting to snigger again.

After some time of silence, Hayami was starting to complain a bit.

"Hey Ryu-kun. I'm getting impatient. Wanna play 'Dai Hin Min'?"

"Sure. I accept your challenge. Whoever loses, treats the winner next time!"

"Sure, Ryu. _Yay! Now I can make a good reason for him to treat me!_"

Then they played. After some time, the game ended and Hayami won. (Ryu has to treat Hayami then.)

"_Damn, I lost. What luck!._"

Then the order came.

"Here's your order! Three hamburgers, a pizza, a glass of soda and a glass of iced coffee.", Natsumi read, somewhat exhausted.

"Arigato. How much is it in total?" Hayami asks.

"850 yen in total."

"Oh. Here's the payment." getting some money from her wallet and giving it to Natsumi.

"Arigato. Thank you for coming to Honky Tonk. Enjoy your meal and we look forward to seeing you again soon." Natsumi said respectfully.

"Itadakimasu!" they both said at the same time.

They both smiled… and ate their meal… as if it was the only thing they would eat for weeks. (I can tell, they really were hungry.)

After some time, they consumed everything they ordered—with ease.

Then Ryu escorted Hayami out of the restaurant, like a true gentleman. (aww… that's exaggerated!)

They passed by two guys sitting on the whit car in front of Honky Tonk. (Ban and Ginji, to be exact.)

"Hey Ban, did you just see that girl who just passed by?" Ginji asks Ban.

"Yeah Ginji…" replied Ban, stunned. "She's very beautiful…"

Ginji bonks Ban.

"What was that for, Ginji-chan?_ Ginji, you bastard! Ruining my romantic mood…_ " asked Ban, somewhat surprised and disappointed.

"You were staring at her. What do you expect? And she has a guy already…"

"Whatever. Can we please go in now, Ginji? I'm starved! Damn!"

"Sure Ban-chan… so am I…"

On the other side of the street, Hayami seemed to notice the two.

"Ryu-kun?", Hayami asks. "Would guys have a reason to talk about me?"

"Definitely, Haya-chan.", Ryu replies. "Lots of guys would think you're cute."

Hayami looks at her watch. She seemed a bit freaked out, and suddenly exclaims,

"Dang! I gotta get back! Let's run, Ryu! I'm going to be very busy…"

After some time of running like desperate people, they finally reached the apartments. Hayami frantically ran up to her room.

Ryu was left with a thought, which he had to type.

_The day was really fun and exciting. It felt really good that I can see her almost everyday. She treated me to Honky Tonk, and because I lost to her in some damn card game called Dai Hin Min, I have to treat her… I'm short on money _

_right now, which is bad. Something about how my day ended was strange, at around 8 in the evening, Haya-chan suddenly freaked out and had to go back to the apartment. It's really weird. It was so drastic. I wish I could discover it myself. And free myself of unwanted questions about a girl named Yamamoto Hayami, originally known as Takahashi Natsumiko… :D_

_Ryu_

Everything else that happened after that was irrelevant to their relationship.

Everything, until next week came…

In Class Q, the usual lesson was going on until Ms. Katigiri entered the room.

"Class Q, please report to Principal Dan's office immediately."

"Yes, Ms. Katigiri!"

"Class dismissed!" announced Mr. Hongou.

After a few minutes…

"Principal Dan! We're here!" Kyu exclaims.

"Okay, Class Q." Principal Dan said with a relaxed feeling. "I would like to introduce 2 transferees from Class A: Sakurako Yukihira and Kishimoto Hayami."

Ryu's face showed an expression of mixed happiness and agitation…

The other Class Q guys seemed pleased too…

Kyu and Kinta: "_Beautiful girls in Class Q…_"

Kazuma: "_They're damn beautiful…_"

Only Megumi was somewhat displeased with the acceptance of the two girls.

"_Oh… I might lose Kyu all because of Yuki-san… I know that he somewhat likes her… And I don't like the fact that I'm in the same class with Ryu's new girl… I can tell from their actions… Oh, damn luck…_"

Starting the next day, they had their usual classes. It was somewhat obvious, though, that Ryu and Hayami had a special attraction to each other. When Mr. Hongou didn't seem to care, they would always look at each other. They just couldn't avoid each other's eyes.

"_His blue eyes really want to tell something deep… Such an enigma…_"

"_Her emerald eyes tell that there is something she admires about me that she wished could happen to her…_"

After several hours of part-listening, part-staring, they just went home, busy with a lot of homework. Even with all the homework, they still got to YM each other, usually asking for help and occasionally, some intimate dialogues.

They got used to it, because that's how they'll live their lives five times a week… as students of the most known detective school in Japan—Dan Detective School…

End of chapter-----------------------------------------------

**How was that? The usual R&R, please.**

**A bit of reference:**

**:If you're curious, Dai Hin Min is a card game. Fruits Basket.**

**Fast facts on the OC, Yamamoto Hayami:**

**REAL NAME: Natsumiko L. Takahashi (L- Lee). BLOODLINE: 1/2 Japanese, 1/4 Korean, 1/4 American. Born in America, but raised in Japan. Lived in Tokyo before her mother(Korean-Japanese), Lee Jung-hye, died. All memories were erased, and lived in Kyoto until her father, Ken Takahashi (American-Japanese), died. Idolizes J-pop singers. Good in Math, Literature and Computer. Black-belter in taekwondo.**

**Well, that's all you really need to know right now. I got school, and I'm only allowed to use the computer weekends. Gaah. Might take some time before Chap 4. It's real hard to think of things you're too young for… no wonder this takes so long. More shocking facts in the next chapters. Probably. Ja ne:D**


	4. The Rain of Love and Seduction

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective School Q. If I did, I would ditch some (or a lot of) stuff.**

**A/N: If there are those amused by the new RyuXHayami pair (which is original…), let me know. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M, but don't hesitate reading it. Just read on… there's lemon (or lime? I don't really know). Well, except if circumstances forbid you to… I hope not… anyway, just read on! (_Why am I even wasting my time on this? Damn fuck…_) **

**And yeah, sorry if it's bad. I suck at writing anything a bit (or a lot) perverted. XD**

Chapter 4: The Rain of Love and Seduction

One of the typical days in DDS.

The typical students. The typical teachers. The typical lectures. The typical moods of people. The typical bickering. There was nothing new at all, and life seemed somewhat boring.

Until it rained.

They say a good detective is always prepared, but most of the DDS students had neither raincoats nor umbrellas.

But there were some that were happy about the rain. Someone like Hayami.

Even with the rain, they still went home with the same people accompanying them. Like Kyu and Megumi. Like Ryu and Hayami.

But in Ryu and Hayami's case, it was somewhat unexpected.

The apartments are very near DDS, so they usually walk home. Ryu was offering Hayami an umbrella…

"Haya! Come here! I have an umbrella." Ryu offered.

"It's okay, Ryu! I can manage with my organizer!" Hayami replies, running as fast as possible until she's out of Ryu's sight.

But not to Ryu's knowledge, Hayami made sure she got wet—on purpose.

So there, Hayami got to the apartments first. Then for some reason, she didn't go in. She just waited for Ryu. (How suspicious.)

After some time, Ryu also reached the apartments-- dry. Out of concern, he decided to pass by Hayami's apartment to see if she was alright. To his dismay, he saw her in front of her own apartment—all wet.

"Hayami?" Ryu asks. "Are you okay?"

"RYU!" Hayami shrieks.

To his surprise, she hugs him so tight—in spite of the rain. So tight, that he felt like he wasn't breathing normally.

"I don't feel too well." Hayami complains weakly. "Please come with me to my apartment. Please, Ryu-kun?"

"Sure. Why not?"

And to her surprise, he touches her back… and her legs…and carries Hayami into her apartment—specifically, her bedroom. She felt a tingling sensation… so tingling, it made her smile. When they reached her bedroom, she laid her down her bed.

"Ryu?" Hayami asks. "Could you please stay here for a while? We don't have homework anyway. I'll just take a shower."

"Sure. I really wanted to be with you for a while." Ryu replies.

She then takes a shower, refreshing her.

Several minutes have passed, and the doorknob creaks… the door opens… a beautiful girl comes out, in a white bathrobe.

"_Damn it… it's the first time I've seen her in such, and… I'm stunned._"

He felt the urge to kiss Hayami. But before he could even pull her near him, she untied her robe and removed it, revealing her body.

"_Damn, she's gorgeous!_"

"She's even sexier than I thought… totally… damn… sexier…" he muttered to himself, a bit shocked.

Swiftly, he held Hayami's body close to his. He kissed Hayami's lips lightly at first, but as soon as Hayami responded, he deepened it and they kissed passionately. Ryu began licking Hayami's lips, pleading for entrance. Hayami opened her lips slightly, and Ryu, undoubtedly took the chance and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, exploring a new territory. Hayami started to moan with pleasure, as their tongues danced together. As the kiss became more intense, they parted for breath. Hayami grinned seductively, and unexpectedly, she pushed Ryu to the bed, and landed over him. Ryu felt the urge and was about to remove his shirt, when Hayami started unbuttoning it. Not long after that, after removing everything else… he was naked—just like Hayami. She pounced on him, as he hugged her intensely in bed. They enjoyed the feeling until they fell asleep in each other's arms…

But not to Ryu's knowledge, Hayami was still awake.

"_That was real fun…_"

She took a small bottle of essence and placed it near Ryu's nose. It was a 'recent memory eraser'. She didn't want him to remember about last night. (She's still a part of Pluto… so you can't really tell.) She then went back to sleep.

The next morning, Ryu woke up. He was so shocked that he was in Hayami's house… on her bed… naked. He didn't remember anything about last night.

"_Did something happen? I don't know…_"

He then put on his clothes and went back to his apartment, to refresh himself. He still had something to do.

An hour later, Hayami finally woke up. She didn't know how Ryu will react, so she didn't call him or anything. She decided she would tell everything on Monday, in DDS. (It's a Saturday.)

The days swiftly passed by. Monday came, and Ryu still seemed perplexed. Before all the lessons, he ran to catch up with Hayami.

"Hi… I have something to ask you." He told Hayami in a desperate-sounding voice.

"Yes… what is it, Ryu?" Hayami asked in a happy (or must I say, suspicious?) way.

"Umm…" he replied, somewhat stammering due to the shock that still remains. "Did… umm… anything happen?--"

Before Ryu could continue and got straight to the point, Kyu butted in.

"WHAT? What happened, you two? I think you are a pair of lovebirds… love floats in the sky for you two…" he commented, trying his best to sound like he really knew what he was saying. (But the truth is, he sounds candid and… yes, perverted.)

Ryu gave him a somewhat stern and disappointed look, and replied,

"What? No, Kyu. Nothing happened. But could you please give us a moment of… privacy?" looking a bit frustrated. (No wonder. It was going on well! XD)

Kyu then portrayed a felling of embarrassment in his face, and replied,

"Oh, okay… I got to go stalk on Ms. Katigiri anyway…"

"Bye Kyu. See you later."

Meanwhile, in the corner, Hayami was thinking; her thoughts were full of sarcasm. (Yes. Just like me.)

"_Wow. How annoying and perverted. Kyu, the son of Detective Renjou Satoru? Unbelievable._"

To no one's knowledge, Meg was actually able to watch the whole conversation. She was hiding in the nearby corner all along. She was so sad, that she started crying in that same corner. (No kidding.) She couldn't stop the tears… she was so sad! She broke up with Kyu yesterday because she caught Kyu flirting with Ms. Katigiri (with Kinta).

"_Nobody even cares…_"

Now that she feels that she loves Ryu for the second time around… then she learns about him having some business with his girl already… (I think you know what I mean.)

"_I still love you, Ryu Amakusa! Why did you have to leave me? Now that I feel true feelings, that's when you aren't there, waiting for me… is this goodbye for good?_"

She lost the guts to attend classes , so she decided to go back home and rest. She also considered the fact that the feeling of depression will cause her an outburst…

"_And yes… I will see him if I attend class! I don't want to see any guy! They'll probably end up as my reason of my death if I remain like this…_"

And so she left.

Meanwhile, in the Class Q building, everyone was causing noise.

"Damn… what an computer application! This rules!"

On one side of the room…

"What is Kazuma bickering again?"

"Kinta!", Kyu shouted out, kicking Kinta's ass.

"YOU LITTLE ---" taking a chair.

"HEY! Are you trying to kill me? And where is Meg?"

"Dunno!" putting down the chair. "And now, we shall fight with bare hands!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO…"

On the other side of the room, everything seemed quiet, with a feeling of disturbance.

"_I love her… must I confess?_"

"_Must I tell him my secret and risk my life?_"

"_Must I tell her about Pluto?_"

"_I really don't know if I will tell him that I am part of the organization he was supposed to own…_"

"But then—"

"But then—"

Upon hearing THAT statement of the other, they stared into each other's eyes.

"—_I love her! A real lot…_"

"—_I love him! A real lot…_"

Ryu was already considering kissing her, until Mr. Hongou jolted them all back to Class Q—not in nowhere.

After classes, Ryu and Hayami were sitting by a sakura tree.

"Hayami." Ryu started, initiating the talk.

"Yes?" was Hayami's sudden reply to Ryu.

He took her hand and said the words,

"I love you…"

Shocked, Hayami hugged him so tenderly… Until they ended up kissing intensely…

**Yeah… oh yeah… I SUCK. I will not make more lemons, because I suck at them! Darn. Want a Meg and Ryu kissing scene? Probably in the end, I guess. I like making kissing scenes, that's why.**

**Ja:)**


End file.
